


History Lesson

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Dropping their child off on her first day of school should be the easiest thing in the world for two women who've tackled everything from villainous AIs to death itself, and yet...OverwatchWLW's Winter Femslash Fest 2017Prompt: Adoption/Letting Go





	History Lesson

"Okay, habibti," Fareeha asked, "you remember your training?"

"Yes, mama!" Samatha said, holding up her arms.  Fareeha helped her out of the car just as the first bell rang.  Sam bounced in place as she watched the other children heading into the schoolhouse.  "C'mon, mom!"

"Not without your gear," Fareeha said, reaching for her backpack.  Sam held up her arms again automatically to let her mother wrangle with the straps.

"Don't forget!" Angela called from the driver's seat, reaching back to hand Fareeha the red apple Sam had insisted on bringing her teacher.

"Aren't these supposed to keep the doctor away?" Fareeha teased, handing it to their child.

"Hush," Angela smiled.

Kneeling down next to Sam, Fareeha handed her the apple and took a moment to fix her collar.  "Feeling ready for your next mission, cadet?"

"Yes, mama!" Sam saluted, standing up straight and proud.  Angela stifled a laugh, watching the two of them. 

It took all Fareeha's well-honed discipline to keep a straight face herself.  "Good!  You remember your objectives?"

"Make friends," Sam repeated, "be polite, and...have fun!" 

"That's right!" Fareeha got to her feet, giving her daughter a salute as a grin stole its way onto her face. 

Sam giggled, holding her arms up again.  Fareeha swept her into a hug and spun around, setting her down again as the second bell rang.  Looping her thumbs behind the backpack straps, Sam lowered her head and hurried in to join the other students inside.

Angela watched her wife linger with one hand on the car door as their daughter headed off on her first real adventure without them. She could only guess the things going through her partner's mind.  It was hard enough for her to let either of them out of her sight.  "Fareeha," she said at last.  "We're going to be late."

The sound of her wife's voice summoned Fareeha out of her momentary haze.  She climbed into the passenger seat with a heavy sigh, managing a smile in hopes of reassuring her partner.  Angela reached over to give her hand a comforting squeeze.  "She'll be just fine."

"I know," Fareeha said, still looking out the window.  "It's just..."

Angela felt a weight settle in her stomach.  "What is it?"

Fareeha watched as Sam vanished through the double doors at the front of the school - the same school she'd gone to growing up while her mother bounced around the globe fighting the Omnic Crisis.  Now here she was heading to another briefing for the new Overwatch, where there was a better than average chance one of them would be deployed again to help combat the new threat.

"How can we keep doing this to her?" Fareeha asked as they pulled away from the school.  "We act like everything's fine because we don't want her to worry, but we both know one of us might not..." She trailed off, unable to give voice to the troubling thought.

Angela gave her hand another squeeze.  They had both known loss, it was only natural that they'd worry about burdening their daughter with the same, especially with a new crisis on the rise.  Back when they first got together, when Fareeha was still with Helix, before Samira was even a hope in their minds, Angela had lost more than her share of sleep waiting for word that her love had made it home safely.  

When Ana came back, Angela had been there to comfort Fareeha through the tears and the rage.  She had to watch the woman she cared about more than anything relive losing her mother all over again.  Now that they had Sam, she could only guess Fareeha was worried she'd follow in her mother's footsteps in more ways than one.  "She will never have to go through that," Angela promised.

"Angela..."

"She won't," Angela repeated, a hint of fire in her voice.  It was a promise she'd made herself years ago.  No child would go through that again when she could prevent it.  She took a deep breath to steady herself and managed a warm smile.  "Fareeha, you have always kept me safe," she added, "and I will always be there to patch you up when you need it.  Do you really think that's going to change now that we have Sam to come home to?"

Fareeha brought Angela's hand to her lips, letting out another sigh and all her worries with it.  "We'll look out for each other," Angela continued. "and if it looks like something we can't handle together, there is nothing stopping me from going back to research."  She grinned at the thought.  "Which would leave you plenty of time to focus on your new career as the school's new all-star basketball coach."

"Really?" Fareeha feigned surprise.  "Me coaching basketball?  That's your prescription?"

"Oh, certainly," Angela nodded, doing her best to maintain a level expression despite the smile threatening to burst free.  "It's the only logical choice."

"You're lucky you're driving," Fareeha teased, giving her ribs a quick tickling.  "Just wait till we get home..."

Angela squirmed, laughing along with her wife as they rode to the briefing together.  Sam had given them both something new to worry over, but she also gave them so much hope, and that was always worth coming home for.

 


End file.
